Dawson's Creek: Another Generation
by HorrorFreak
Summary: A new group of teens take over the creek.


I wanted to write this to start to see how I would do in a different genre. I hope you guys enjoy this. This will be presented in play form with camera actions such as fades.  
  
Okay this has nothing to do with the original Dawson's Creek besides the fact that is takes place in Capeside. These characters are not at all related to the original cast either. These are just fresh characters with teen drama and angst.  
  
Episode 1  
  
A young man who is now 16 is sitting on his bed talking on the phone. He is average height for his age and is average weight too. He isn't the most masculine man you ever seen, but he isn't feminine either. His room is covered with posters from horror movies. A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Friday the 13th, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Psycho, and The Fog are just a few of them. His DVD racks are filled and there are even some movies lying on the floor besides his TV.  
  
Tyler: So you want to go to the movies or not? Yeah sure we can see that. Okay I'll be right over. What you'll come over here? Okay. See ya.  
  
Tyler gets up from his bed, closes his cell phone and throws it aside. He walks over to the window, which has a great view of nature. The creek being the biggest part of the scenery. A small rowboat is gliding across the water, holding a very cute girl from the looks of it.  
  
Tyler: Hurry up!  
  
Carren: I'm coming, I'm coming Mr. Movie Buff.  
  
She pulls up to the shore and Tyler runs out to greet her.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN.  
  
The two are sitting in the movies theater, eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
Tyler: (whispering) Why did we come see this?  
  
Carren: Well I wanted to see it  
  
Tyler: This isn't even life in High School. It's more life in Junior High.  
  
Carren: This happens all the time in High School. Where the hell do you go to school? How do you not see this as portraying High School perfectly?  
  
Tyler: Give me a break the villain is never like that.  
  
Carren: Tyler your living in a fantasy world. Girls do this all the time. She's a total bitch! All cheerleaders are like that.  
  
Tyler: Not true, not true.  
  
Carren: Listen this is not up for discussion right now. Just watch the movie.  
  
Tyler sighs and watches the rest of the movie.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN.  
  
Tyler and Carren are on swings at the park next to Tyler's house.  
  
Carren: Did you really not like that movie?  
  
Tyler: To be honest........no.  
  
Carren: Well next time it's your pick anyway.  
  
Tyler: We should see that new M. Night movie, The Village.  
  
Carren: Yeah that looks pretty good.  
  
They are just sitting there swinging back and forth. The silence is overwhelming.  
  
Carren: Have you seen that girl Darlene yet?  
  
Tyler: Yeah she's been in my class since 7th grade.  
  
Carren: Why did I think you didn't know her?  
  
Tyler: Beats me. Why did you bring p her anyway?  
  
Carren: Well she invited me to her party and I don't want to go alone.  
  
Tyler: I never got along with her. She used to think I followed her in Junior High.  
  
They both giggle and stare off into the darkness of the creek. Carren gets up and turns to Tyler.  
  
Carren: I have to go. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Tyler: Why don't you stay at my house?  
  
Carren: No I better be getting home.  
  
Tyler: See you tomorrow in school then.  
  
Carren walks off into the darkness and Tyler stays sitting on the swing.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN.  
  
Tyler is waiting at the entrance of the school for Carren and Jill to arrive. A girl is standing with him. Her name is Heather and she has just recently became friends with Tyler. They don't talk to each other much. In the morning they just stand there and wait. Carren arrives and with her is not Jill, but Darlene. Each smile to each other not acknowledging the fact that Darlene is there.  
  
Carren: This is Darlene.  
  
Tyler: (snaps) I know who she is.  
  
Carren pulls Tyler aside.  
  
Carren: Her and I are good friends now. I just never told you because I knew about you guys and your past. She wants to forget all that.  
  
Tyler: I don't feel comfortable around her.  
  
Carren: Do it for me.  
  
Tyler: I'll do it for you, but this is the last favor I do for you.  
  
Carren: Okay.  
  
Carren and Tyler join the small group. Darlene turns to Tyler.  
  
Darlene: I'm sorry for what happened in Junior High, but I'm over that and I want you to too.  
  
Tyler: Okay.  
  
There is an awkward silence between the group and they just stand there. The bell rings and the go off to class.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN.  
  
The final bell rings and schools out. Tyler sees Carren and Darlene talking. He leans in closer, not going into their view.  
  
Carren: He isn't so bad when you get to know him. He's sweet.  
  
Darlene: You have a thing for him.  
  
Carren: No I don't were just really good friends.  
  
Darlene: It's so obvious you two are going out.  
  
FADE OUT. 


End file.
